College Years
by GymnastJordie
Summary: Jemily - Joe Jonas & Emily Osment - AU Fic! This is about 18 year old Emily Cross who is a college freshman with a family background full of mysteries. What happens when she meets some friends who may be able to help her? M for adult situations.
1. First Day, New Friend

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this story. I'm not sure how long it will be. But I'm think at least... 5 or 6? But ya enjoy :)**

_A small boy of 4 years runs into his big sister's room. A typical room for a girl her age. Lots of pink, stuffed animals and posters that covered the wall with celebrities mainly found on Disney Channel._

"_Emmy, Emmy! Guess what!" His face was in this big cheeky smile. It was impossible for anyone not to instantly fall in love with the child upon looking at him. His sister was sitting on her bed listening to her mp3 player. Although she was content in what she was doing, she took out her headphones and smiled down at the preschooler._

"_What's up Bubby? The boy's smile got even bigger after hearing his favorite nickname._

"_Mommy is taking us to the zoo. She says I'll get to see the Polar Bears!" By now he was bouncing up and down with his excitement._

"_Well, I suppose I should get ready shouldn't I?" He nodded rapidly before sprinting out the room most likely to get more things for our trip that day..._

-000-

I open my eyes and sigh, realization that it was just a dream. I have been doing that a lot lately, reliving old memories through my dreams. I lay in my bed for awhile.

_What is he up too? I wonder how his first day of 8th grade will be, I hope that he makes some friends this year... he is such a sweet boy. _

I continue to do my thinking as I am laying in bed. Until I am snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the door of my dorm being closed.

_Demi. _

I think to myself as I finally get up to get ready for my first class at 9.

She's my roommate. Since we are freshman we had to move into our dorms 3 days before the first day of classes. It's been pretty awkward, I hardly even saw her in the last 72 hours. When I first got here she had already been in the room, she had picked her side and set everything up. I didn't officially meet her until that night right before bed. Even then we both just looked at each other for a moment and said 'hello' before retreating to our beds without another word being said.

-000-

_Shit _

I mentally curse myself.

_I've been here 3 whole days and I didn't bother to actually try and find the building I need to be in. Way to go Emily..._

I stop and reach into my bag pulling out a map I got on the first day.

_Now let's see... The Mitchell Building should be to my left. _

I start walking again and I'm looking to my left.

_Or... maybe it's to my-_

**Thud!**

I fall backwards onto my butt with my bag flying into the grass next to me. I rub my bottom as the other person picks up my books and hands them to me.

"I am so sorry! Sometimes I get so spaced out when I'm walking." He gave me a sheepish smile.

"It's cool." I say.

"It was partially my fault too. I don't really know where I'm going and I wasn't paying attention."

He raised up his finger. "I have an idea."

I look at him with curiosity. "Yeah?"

"Since I did knock you to the ground. I will help you find your way to your class. How does that sound?" He smiled at me.

I thought about it for a moment. Trying to ponder if I could actually find my way on my own in time before I'm late to class. I ended up deciding on taking his offer.

"Sounds perfect, thanks so much." He gave me a quick smile before he took the paper that said where the building was.

"Ah, The science building," He says looking around at the surroundings. "You know, we aren't too far from there... but you were heading the wrong direction." He chuckles at my mistake.

"Dang it." I complain. "Well good thing I have you to show me where to go."

After this we walk in a comfortable silence. Once we arrive to the front steps I turn and look at him.

"Thank you for escorting me..." I paused remembering I never got a chance to ask his name.

"Nick." He says and he flashes another smile at me. "And it was a pleasure, Emily."

I gave him an odd look. "How did you know my name?"

He makes a small gesture pointing to what's in my arms. "It's on your notebook." He lets out a little laugh and I do as well.

I turn to walk away when he grabs my arm gently.

"Hey do you know many people here yet?" He asks.

My cheeks get a little red from embarrassment, in a quiet voice I answer "Not really...just my roommate to be honest."

He looks at me with kind eyes. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed. How about I introduce you to some people at lunch? We can both meet back here at noon and I'll take you over to my apartment. What do you say?"

I was flattered that he was being so kind to me. But, I didn't want him to just be doing it out of pity.

"You don't have too." I say finally.

He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I want too. It will be fun." He gave me another smile and looks down at his watch.

"Hey, it's almost 9. I don't want you being late after getting you here right on time. I'll see you at noon okay? Bye!" I smile as he waves to me as he walks away. When he turned the corner and I could no longer see him. I make my way into the large building and down the hall to my lecture hall. I make my way towards the front to I'm sure I will be able to hear and pay attention. I sit down at my seat just as the clock strikes 9. My first class in college... has just begun.

**So guys! What did you think? I promise they will get longer. There is much more to come and this is just the beginning! I really hope you all liked it. Please Rate and Review that would mean sooo much! Alright until next time! :D**


	2. Roomates

**Hey guys Thanks for the reviews ( Daija and .Vibrate!)**

**Most likely these will be coming out on the weekends. 2 if I'm really inspired. I know this one took a while but as some of you may or may not know I am a competitive gymnast. I made it on the national team recently and I will be competing in Virginia this coming weekend so yeah... been totally busy but no worries I never forgot about yahs! So everyone reading please review if you can! Love you... now onto the story!**

-000-

_I loved my classes. My professors were very helpful and seemed to be pretty laid back and my psychology 101 prof. was pretty funny. I know I was really nervous before but I think I'm really starting to get the feel of things. I know it's only been the first day but it makes a great start._

I walked out of the building and noticed that nick hadn't arrived yet. I decided to take a seat on the bench near the steps and fix some of my make up. After I few minutes I can saw the curly headed boy make his way up the steps.

"Hey Emily! How was your first classes?" He said as he is walking up to me flashing a toothy grin.

They were really great. My biggest class had like 90 other students so I got pretty lucky." I said with a smile. We've only know each other since this morning but I felt so at ease talking to my new friend.

"Heck yeah you are! I have this one class and I swear to God there's 150 students in there. My first day of class I was running late and I ended up being in the way top. I couldn't hear my professor at all." He let out a chuckle and I joined in giggling about his first days misfortunes.

The two of us continued to walk throughout the campus for about 15 mins. once and awhile he would introduce to other freshman walking past us. As we started to get closer to the outskirts of the campus. I started to see many different apartment buildings. I soon found myself feeling very anxious and nervous. Wondering which one will we finally stop at... When we go inside will the people closest to him accept me? By this time I assumed that Nick must have caught on when my nervousness grew once we stopped in front of one of the buildings. Before walking inside he turns and looks at me with kind eyes.

"You nervous?" He said to me.

I fiddled around with my thumbs for a moment before looking up into his eyes.

"A little..." I said quietly.

To my surprise he pulled me into a tight supportive hug.

"Don't worry, I know we just met. But, you're super cool and they would be happy to meet you I promise."

I smiled at him appreciatively and then we made our way into the building. We went up a flight of stairs and down the hall until we reached the door that said 119.

"Home sweet home." Nick said as he knocked on the door.

It only took a few moments for someone to open the door. A man with shaggy black hair, opened the door and smiled at Nick. Nick looks up to the guy and gives him a slap on the shoulder.

"Sup Bro? This..." he stepped to the side to reveal me. "is Emily. This was the person I told you was gonna join us for lunch today." He finished with a smile.

"Hey, I'm... I'm...uh..."

-000-

God. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm stuttering like an idiot! Those eyes though... they are so blue and gorgeous I got totally lost in them. I forgot my own name... my name for crying out loud. How cliche could I get? Luckily Nick saw my struggle and had my back for once, not without letting out a chuckle at my expense of course.

"This Emily, is my older brother Joe. He's a Junior here at the university. Which, is why I get to live off campus unlike most freshmen."

She looked up at me, gave me the cutest smile ever and held out her hand.

"It is really nice to meet you Joe. Thank you for allowing me to have lunch with you all."

I smiled back at her. She was so sweet and polite.

"No problem. I'm glad you were able to come. I hope you like the food me and Nick's girlfriend made."

Upon me mentioning his girlfriend nick then turned to me and asked,

"Where is she anyways?" he was clearly looking around for her.

"In the Kitchen, I'll take you guys to her."

The 3 of us walked through to apartment into the kitchen where Demi was still stirring the pot in which the noodles were in. Nick took advantage of his girlfriend being turned the other way by wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey babe, it's smells really good." I could hear her giggle from their closeness.

"Thanks, I believe Joe and I did a pretty good job today." Then I could notice her face get a little flustered when she shyly pulled away from Nick remembering there was an unknown person in the room.

As she turned around "I'm am so sorry for not introduci... Emily?"

Nick and I both looked at each other in shock. Did the girls know each other already?

"Emily you know Demi?" My brother asked after a little.

"Yeah... She's uh my roommate." Why was she acting so weird about it? I mean shouldn't they be all giddy and happy to see each other? At that moment the tension in the room was so thick I could literally reach out and grab it. Demi shot a look at Nick.

"Seriously... Out of the thousands of freshmen on campus this is who you become friends with." Without another word she just walked out of the kitchen. I looked over at Emily who was looking down at the floor upset. Then Nick gently touched her shoulder.

"I am so sorry! We...are kind of going through some stuff right now so she's just really moody." He really did sound sincere but I could sense how upset Emily was.

"I don't know why she hates me so much... we've barely talked to each other since we got here." She looked down and a single tear slipped from her eyes. I took this opportunity to wipe it away from her face and I pulled her chin up and gave her a kind smile. Nick was obviously distraught at Demi's actions and simply confessed.

"She's...She's 2 months pregnant, and I know that isn't an excuse but her mood swings are crazy and I bet she's embarrassed about it all and didn't want people she knew to know about it yet." He put his head down in shame. Then Emily sniffled and spoke up.

"I was going to find out eventually though... when she got bigger..."

"Not exactly... I have been working on getting me and her our own place to live in before she uh... starts to show." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Maybe I should leave then... I don't want her feeling awkward when I am here."

Right as I was about to Nick grabbed her hand.

"Please don't, let me just talk to her and we'll all have lunch together alright?" He let go of her hand and made his way into the other room where Demi was.

"So..." I offered her to sit at the table with me.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, Thank you." After I gave her the drink I sat back down.

"So, how old are you Emily?" I was just trying to be polite and start up a conversation while we waited for the other two to come back.

"I just turned 18 at the end of July." She smiled happy that we weren't going to sit in a awkward silence.

"What about you Joe, how old are you?"

I flash her a toothy smile.

"I turned 22 mid August."

We sat at the table talking about our lives. Starting to get to know each other. After telling me that she came here to study psychology and possibly minor in spanish she asked me what it was like living with Nick. I told her many stories about his terrible cooking and how he snores like an ape. This made her giggle and to a point uncontrollably. By talking about my brother so much; I decided to ask her about her own family since she had refrained from telling me anything about them.

"So, enough about my crazy brother. What is your family like? Do you have any siblings" It was as if I struck some type of nerve. She went from giggling to being completely quite. I stared at her confused for a while and then her phone started to ring. Things only got weirder when she looked at it with it seemed to be complete shock.

-000-

**So guys what did you think? Please Please Please review! So yeah once again I have nationals this weekend but hey maybe I'll be inspired and I will get some major writing done on the plane! Either way I'm pretty sure there will be another chapter out next sunday to look out for it! I love you guys and I promise I will continue to update. :D**


	3. The Truth

**Hey guys! So I'm sooo sorry this is taking forever to update. D: I promise I will go faster! Can I get some more reviews to know that it flowing well? Love you guys! Enjoy!**

**-000-**

Joe's POV:

"So, enough about my crazy brother. What is your family like? Do you have any siblings?" It was as if I struck some sort of nerve in her. She went from being happy and giggling to being completely quiet. I stared at her very confused for a while until her phone started to ring. Then things just started to get weirder, her eyes grew wide when she looked at the caller ID.

Normal POV:

Emily was very discombobulated and of course, and in the midst of her struggle to end the call hoping Joe never heard the ringtone she pressed the speaker button... To Joe's surprise it wasn't someone saying 'Hello' or 'What's up?' all he could hear was the sound of someone, a boy, crying. It wasn't even just simple crying either, it was full fledged sobbing. He could just picture whoever was on the other line's shoulders heaving up and down. Once Emily overcame the original shock of what she heard; which only occurred in about 5 or 6 seconds, she furiously pressed the end button. That was when she stood up.

"I am very sorry but I need to go..." She began to grab her things. "Tell Nick that I am so sorry that I can not stay." Without another word, she hurried out the door leaving Joe to sit completely lost at the situation.

Soon Nick and Demi emerged into the kitchen.

"Did I just hear the door close?" He looked around the kitchen. "Joe, what did you do man? Where's Emily?"

"I didn't do anything! We were laughing, talking and then all of a sudden she got this phone call." Joe then went on to explain what had just happened moments before. "and then she got up and left. It was so fast I didn't even have time to stop her."

"I wonder what was wrong..." This came from Demi who one could almost forget was in the room she was standing back and being very quiet. Clearly her mood had become much more calm and caring.

-000-

Emily walked down the corridor, inside the staircase, leaned against the wall and redialed the number. After only 2 rings the same frantic person answered.

"Emily! Come home I need you!" The sobs were heard clear through the phone. But, Emily merely snapped at the boy unhappy with the way he was acting.

"Cody, this is getting _beyond _ridiculous. Stop your crying right now and I mean it." Her voice was very stern.

"B-but, I'm scared. I need you sissy come home please." He was pleading with her and his crys only continued.

"Cody Robert Cross you are 13 going to be 14 soon." Her voice started to become more caring as she continued. "You know how to stay safe from him. I cannot protect you anymore while I am here, I shouldn't have to. Do you remember what I always told you?"

The boy on the other line nodded but quietly added. "Yes..."

"And what did I say?"

"Be a warrior..."

"Yes, be the little fighter I always taught you to be. You aren't 7 years old anymore." She sighed.

"I love you cody, so much. You know I do. But, it's time for you to grow up and start acting like I did. I had to defend myself and you when I was only 8." I paused from her rant for a moment. "You are more than capable of staying out of his way so nothing happens."

The boy was heard sniffling on the other end but was evidently done sobbing. He stayed quiet for a while before he spoke up.

"Are you going to visit me soon?" It was as if he was pleading to his older sister.

"In about two months bud." She sighed once more. "I don't have the money right now but as soon as I do I'll come and see you okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you bubby." She cracked a small smile attempting to lighten the mood between them.

"...Love you more."

Then she heard the phone click, meaning the conversion was over. She slid down the wall and was now fighting back hard tears. She had felt so guilty, but she knew deep down she had to stay here so that one day he truly could be safe.

-000-

Emily spent the next few weeks avoiding her new friends. Of course she lived with Demi so, in order to not be under her what it seemed like a constant watch. She isolated herself in the library in the middle of the campus. This plan also worked out because she had midterms coming up soon. She just used this time to get in any extra studying in. This day was no different. She sat at the table in the far back left of the library. It was 10 o'clock at night and the library closed at 11. She was exhausted from her classes, working and now studying.

She must've been more tired than she thought because suddenly she was woken up by someone gently shaking her shoulders and calling her name.

"Em...Wake up." The person shook her a little harder. "Emily!"

She opened her eyes and looked up at the person who had awakened her. She stared into the pools of chocolate eyes and her breath hitched as she realized she wasn't in her comfy dorm room but the library.

"Joe!" She says surprised

"Well good morning sunshine." He said with a smirk.

Emily rubs her eyes and yawns. "What time is it?"

"10:45, it's going to close soon."

"I guess we'd better get going then." She grabbed her things and stood up ready to leave.

He gently grabbed her arm. "Let me walk you back to your dorm."

She felt her face get hot as her took her by the hand. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Emily grew guilty that she had been ignoring him for the last few weeks when he was always nothing but sweet to her. Joe was the one to break the silence still holding onto her hand.

"I've missed seeing you around Em." He sighed "I thought we could get to know each other better... but you've been distant from us all. We want you to be apart of our group, we really do.."

She was about to let go of his hand feeling even more guilty but he quickly held on tighter.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant. Things are just...complicating. I-I just don't want to bring more people into drama when they don't need to be."

A tear slipped down her face and he wiped it away. By this time they were in front of the doors to her dorm.

"Please don't think that I am being too forward but you can trust me." He gave her a comforting hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Joe." She said as she pulled away. She looked up into his eyes and gave a faint smile. "Tomorrow, if you want. You can come over, and I'll tell you more about myself. The truth..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be good for me to talk to someone about it." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He smiled as he watched her go inside her dorm safely.

**Soo? What did you guys think? I told you they would get longer! Ik you guys probably want them to be in a relationship already but relaxxx! It'll get there. I'm already started to work on the next one right now so hopefully it won't be as long of a wait! Please Please Please Please Review! It'll help me know you guys still want me to continue :D**


	4. Where is she?

**Hey guys! I told you it would be out faster! I got another review as well! Thanks Please Please Please keep them coming! I love you all!**

Emily woke up the next morning to see that Demi was already awake and dressed for the day. She rubbed her eyes and stared up at her roommate.

"What are you doing up so early Dem?" She asked with a yawn.

This made the girl giggle."Early? Hun, it's 10 am."

Emily shot straight up in her bed, knocking her head on the ceiling as the top bunk was fairly high up.

"Ow" She complained rubbing it a little before laying back down. "Well at least it's Saturday."

Demi smiled at her, happy that she was finally talking to her even though it was just a little conversation. "Hey Em." Demi called up to her. Emily looked over the side of the bunk. "What's up?"

"Nick is taking me to a doctor's appointment for the baby and he said that when he comes to get me he will drop off Joe."

That jogged Emily's memory. Joe was coming over! She completely forgot, and now, she probably only had a few minutes to make herself look somewhat decent. That was when she decided to propel herself off her bunk... only to get her foot caught on the side and she landed on the floor face first with a thud. Demi who watched her and cringed when she landed ran over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah... man that hurt." She said rubbing her now bruised shoulder. Then of course there was a knock on the door.

"Shit!" She ran, grabbed some clothes and bolted into the bathroom locking the door.

"Hey Nicky." Demi said as she opened the door planting a peck on her boyfriends lips. He deepened it for a moment before pulling away with a smile. "Hi Babe."

Joe was standing behind Nick with a pout on his face and his arms crossed. Clearly not appreciating being ignored by his friend.

"What am I, a sack of potatoes?" He said with a laugh pushing past his brother and giving Demi and hug.

"You know you're my best friend Joe! But..." flashing nick a wink "boyfriend beats out best friend." She giggled.

"I suppose," He said looking around. "So, where's Emily?"

"She's getting ready in the bathroom. She'll be out in like a minute."

"You guys go ahead. I'm a big boy I can wait for Emily by myself." He shooed them away with his hand. After saying their goodbyes they finally left.

A few minutes later Emily walked out with her hair in a messy pony, blue jean shorts and a hoodie that had 'Kent State University' on it. He smiled as she walked over and sat next to him with her big sapphire eyes staring up at him.

"So..." She said suddenly feeling awkward that she was actually going to tell someone about her family.

He grabbed her hand supportively and rubbed his thumb around in circles soothing her.

"Take your time.. there's no need to rush."

She sighed but felt very safe around Joe and she knew that she could trust him.

"When... I was 9. Our mom left us."

_A preschooler of 5 years old walks into his older sister's room. Rubbing his eyes, and crying._

"_Emmy." He cries, trying to wipe all the tears flowing from his eyes._

"_What Cody?" She responded irritated, knowing of what he was going to ask next._

"_Wh-where's mommy?" he continued to sob._

"_I don't know." She said become more sad than angry._

"_I want her." He said is a whiny voice._

"_Well, so do I." She said defenesivly_

_The little boy was frustrated now and was borderline a tantrum. He pushed his sister roughly and yelled at her. _

"_Go get her! I want mommy!" He was crying, screaming and kicking at her._

"_Cody! I don't know where she is! I can go ask daddy but, you need to be quiet!" She yelled at the boy. This only calmed him down a little because there was the chance that she would find out where their mother was. So he quieted down and watched her walk out of the room._

_She walked into another room. There sat a 30 year old man draped over his bed and he stank of alcohol. Cautiously she walked up to him, not before sniffing the air and holding her nose._

"_It's smells yucky in here daddy."_

_She sits up on his bed annoyed._

"_It's daddy's special drink. Besides no one told you to fucking come in here in the first damn place. What could you possibly want?"_

_She took a step back a little frightened at how he raised his voice and cursed at her._

"_C-cody. He was crying before cause he really wants mommy, where is she?"_

_He roughly grabbed the front of her shirt jerking her up so that they were face-to-face. Her nose wrinkled at his nasty alcohol filled breath._

"_You want to know where she is?" Bringing her that much closer. "Well I would too! But, that's not going to happen. All because of you brats! We're fucking poor because of you kids, you were both mistakes that I wish never would have happened! She never loved you, she hated you. Just like I do." He then whispered into her ear threatenly "If you know what's best for you, you'd and that excuse for a son will stay quiet and out of my way. Understood?"_

_The only thing little Emily could do was nod, tears stinging in her eyes._

"_Good, now get out!" He slapped her hard across the face and threw her to the floor. "And don't ever come in here again!"_

Emily had tears coming down her face and she was trembling. Joe then pulled her into a tight embrace. No one should have to go through that when they are so young. He rocked her as she cried into his chest.

"Shh, Shh. I'm here for you. I won't ever let anything happen to you I promise. You don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want too." He said continuing to hug her.

She looked up at him with tears and fear still in her eyes.

"But, Thanksgiving break..." She said holding back a sob. "I have to go home. I have to see Cody, I promised him."

"You won't be going alone." Joe said stoically

Emily sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to come with you. You're not going back to that house without someone to protect you."

Her tears started to stop falling and she looked up at him with big eyes. "Joe?"

He leaned back on the couch, her head on his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair. "What's up Em?"

"Why do you care so much? Usually people don't want to get involved with me..."

He face turned a light shade of red.

"Would you believe me if I said that I liked you?" He smiled as he noticed that her cheeks her burning a little aswell. She turned herself over their legs intertwined, stomachs touching and her face inches from his.

"Yeah, cuz I like you too." He smiled wide and gently pushed her head forward until he lips met hers in a short but passionate kiss. They pulled away simultaneously breathing heavy. Emily laid back down on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her.

"Thank you."

**So this was was a little short but it's out really fast! :D Next one out probably next weekend! Sorry. Review please!**


	5. Nightmares

**Hey Guys! Hey I don't have much to say but enjoy and review! :D**

The new couple had spent nearly everyday with each other over the next few weeks. If Emily wasn't at his apartment, then he was at her dorm. If neither of those were happening then they were texting/calling each other until they were together again. Soon it was the day the two of them were going to leave for her father's house.

Taking her by the hand. "Don't be so nervous, I'll be right next to you." He pulled her into a hug.

She sighed, sank into his chest and hugged him back tighter scared. He ran his hand through her hair comforting her.

"We'd better get going." He said taking her hand and leading her to the car.

Like the gentleman that he is; before settling into his side of the car, he open the door for her causing her so let out a small giggle, and helped her inside and closed it.

-000-

They spent the first hour looking at the scenery during their drive through Ohio until Joe noticed the girl next to him was yawning. More and more frequently.

"You sleepy Em?" He looked at her for a moment before returning his attention to the road in front of him.

"No..." and then yet another yawn escaped her lips.

He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Mmhmm."

He placed one gentle hand on her head and rubbed it soothingly.

"Lean your chair back and get some sleep. We woke up pretty early this morning."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He said with a smile.

She had done exactly as he said. She leaned her chair back, closed her eyes and in a matter of moments she drifting off to sleep leaving Joe to his thoughts.

_I don't even know what to expect from her father. Probably some low life... how could someone look at their own flesh and blood with hatred and beat them. God, I swear if that douche does anything while I'm over there, he can be sure his ass is grass._

-000-

"_In .3 miles turn right onto Springdale Rd and arrive at your destination."_

Joe did as the GPS told him to do and turned the corner. Soon he pulled up to an average sized house and parked on the side. Looking over at the the sleeping Emily and kissed her on the head waking her up. She stirred for a moment before fully waking up.

"Oh, we're here already..." The disappointment in her voice was evident. She looked up at Joe who gave her a supportive smile.

"I'm right here. If you need a minute before we head up to the door that's fine. We are in no rush." He grabbed her hand.

She closed her eyes, sinking into the seat for a second before finally unbuckling her seatbelt. The two of them walked slowly up to the door. Emily has clinging onto his arm, her heart beating fast and her breathing really shaky. He pulled into another quick and strong hug and rung the doorbell.

To Joe's surprise the man that opened the door didn't seem all that harmful. He looked a little younger than 40's years. He looked like a pretty clean cut man; he was wearing a gray shirt with a black blazer over his shoulders, blue jeans and a belt. Even though the man looked innocent at the moment. Joe wasn't going to let his guard down for a moment.

"So Emily who is this nice looking man you have brought to our home?" He said eyeing at Joe oddly.

She answered as if she was almost startled of some sorts. "Oh um Joe... he's my uh"

Before she could answer Joe interrupted her,

"I'm her boyfriend." Making emphasis to the statement by putting his arm around her. This made her blush hard. He wasn't trying to suddenly throw the news out like that, he wanted to ask her for them to be official properly. But, as the situation went on he felt it could be more beneficial for her father to know he truly was there to protect her.

Dave was going to scoff at the little statement but decided against it and motioned them inside and follow him. As they walked through the halls Joe and Emily kept a few paces behind the looked down at her, she looked pissed. Obviously from the complete fake kindness by her father but really did she want Joe to see the bad side of him at the moment? It wasn't long before they reached the living room.

"Cody," The man called "your sister and her friend are here."

The teen on the couch seemed to completely ignore him and continued to watch his show. Almost to prove his point that he didn't care that there were visitors that had just arrived he picked up the remote and turned the volume up louder.

"Cody," He said in a slightly darker tone "I said your sist-"

"I heard you" He snapped back.

Attempting to keep his cool he merely walked over to him, snatched the remote from the boy and turned off the tv.

"Now, quit being a little brat Cody." He scolded him "I have to leave for work, and I want you to entertain them for the night so right now you at least have to say 'hello'."

Finally Cody turned around his face truly revealed. Joe had to hold back his gasps when he saw the boy's face. His left eye was black, blue and swollen shut and there were a few small cuts on his face and neck. Noticing that Joe was staring at his appearing he quickly greeted them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said as he started to head up to his room but Dave caught a hold of his arm.

"You better behave while I'm gone." He glared at his son but Cody just shrugged him off and bee lined to his room.

Cody was not the only one that noticing that Joe was staring at his bruises. Dave saw that was looking as well, not that it was too hard to tell. With those kind of injuries it was hard to not notice them. Emily did not look as shocked because she knew that her father could've done a lot worse.

"Man, teenage boys." He chuckled. "I bet you're wondering about his face. The little klutz always plays too hard in gym or goes in the woods and gets cut up. Boys being boys I suppose."

It was sickening the way that Dave talked. He could sit there with a completely straight face and lie right through his teeth without a single hint of remorse of what every in the room knew he had done. It angered Joe that he could just lie like that in front of his face, but he knew better. He couldn't get the man. Not now, Dave had to "go to work" anyone could wonder what that job even was.

"I'll see you kids in the morning since by the time I get home you'll already be asleep." With that he was out the door.

Emily exhaled as if she was holding her breath that entire time.

"At least he's gone for now." She sighed.

He hugs her, "Do you want to go check on Cody?" She nods, they go up to the room and walk inside,

"Get out."

Emily stepped forward. "Cody I-"

"Get out!" He screamed and tears started to fall. "You haven't answered my calls in weeks! But it doesn't even matter cuz you'll be here for a little then you're just going to leave me again!" His breathing getting harder.

Joe looked at the boy more closely when he noticed the way he was breathing. Studying his face, his cheeks were flushed and you could see the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" He looked truly concerned. Emily gave her brother a closer look as well.

Cody was clearly irritated. "I've had a cold all week. It's no big deal."

"Cody," She placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!"

He slapped her hand away. "I'm fine, just- just let me sleep it off or something." He crawled into bed.

Joe grabbed Emily's arm, walked them out of the room and gave her a hard look.

"He can't stay here."

"Where is he going to go? I live in a dorm remember... he can't stay with me."

He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Well what about my apartment?"

She shook her head. "You shouldn't have to deal with this Joe. He is just going to have to live here until I can get my own apartment."

"Emily." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Nick is moving out later this week to be in his and Demi's new apartment. I want you and Cody to live with me."

"Really?"

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Really." He kissed her on the head.

Emily pulled away from the hug and looked up at him.

"You are amazing Joe." She leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

-000-

_About 2 weeks prior Cody was sitting in his room doing his homework. The evening had been quite quiet since his father was out on another drinking spree. Not that he cared much anymore, he was so used to it. He would be gone for hours and come staggering in at some ridiculous hour. This night was slightly different though. As usual he came staggering in, but instead of either ignoring his son completely or screaming at him about nonsense he waltzed right into his room. Cody sighed and turned his desk chair around expecting the worst... looking into his father's eyes he saw something different than normal. There wasn't hate or drowsiness, it was... affection?_

"_Whatcha doin' son?" His voice freakishly calm and nice._

"_My, uh homework..." His father was taking slow steps towards him which made Cody lean back into his chair awkwardly._

_Walking closer to him, he reached forward and touched his face._

"_Let's have some fun tonight." He closes his Textbook. "No more homework."_

_Cody swallowed nervous. "Wh-what do you have in mind...?"_

_Dave grabbed his son and forced him onto the bed. "Something like this..." He leaned down and forced a kiss on him. _

_It didn't take Cody long to pull away and roughly push his father off him._

"_What the hell? I am your **son **did you forget that?" Whipping his lips off with his sleeve._

_Being more aggressive Dave grabbed his son by the chin, pushing him onto his back on the bed. Crawling over him, he used his body weight to keep him pinned down as he took Cody's hands and forced them above his head on the bed. Cody squirmed underneath but was completely immobilized._

"_Now for some fun." Dave leaned down again._

_Cody squeezed his eyes shut, and winced every time his father's actions became more and more explicit. As his father continued; hot tears flowed from his eyes, he tried to not verbally show his pain until his father penetrated him from behind, he could no longer control himself and he began to continuously scream bloody murder..._

**Sorry I have to end it there guys. Things are getting pretty crazy, my poor little Cody! Anyways leave reviews. Tell your friends so that the story can get more popular. Love you all! **


	6. Sick

**Hey guys! I'm so soo sorry that this took so long :( I had zero idea on how to write this chapter and I re did it like 50 times! And even now it's not up to what I wanted it to be :/ Either way, my senior year starts up on Sept 4th so I will only be able to work on this during the weekends after I start. Which hopefully means I can do all my planning during the week. Sorry again and I try to make it up to you guys by making the chapters as long as possible! I love you all! If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story feel free to PM me. okay onto the story!**

~CY~

"You are are amazing Joe." She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulls her closer to him.

"I just want you to be happy." Pressing his lips against her temple.

The two of them made their way into the living room making themselves comfortable on the couch. Joe sitting on the side normally and Emily laying on her back her head in his lap, she looks up at him.

"Hey Joe?" Looking down at her he runs his fingers through her hair.

"What's up Em?"

"Are you excited to be an uncle?"

For a moment Joe stopped combed his fingers in hair and thought about it. "Well," he paused "I mean I'm happy for nick and all but I just hope he's ready for it. Like, being the older of the two of us. I always thought I would be the first to have a kid. I'm not jealous in a way it's just hard to not think of him still as my baby bro even if he is 19." He finished with a smile.

"I know what you mean, I've always had to watch out for Cody. Protect him in a way. It's weird that's he's actually a freshman in highschool already. I never want him to grow up." She sighed. The two of them relaxed into each other and peacefully watched t.v. A noise from upstairs is what pulled them out of the small trance that they were in.

_~CY~_

_Cody squeezed his eyes shut, and winced every time his father's actions became more and more explicit. As his father continued; hot tears flowed from his eyes, he tried not to verbally show his pain until his father penetrated him from behind without hesitation. The boy could no longer control himself as he broke out into screams of bloody murder._

_The older man continued, ignoring his son's screams, for what seemed like an eternity before pulling out and getting off the bed. He looked at the broken boy in disgust._

"_Don't look so upset son. I only gave to you what you want." Tears still spilling from Cody's eyes._

_He looked like he could spit. "You think I didn't know?" His son just looked at him quizzically. _

"_You're gay...a faggot, queer, cock loving freak." he gave him a twisted smile. "Maybe now, you realize what you have chosen as a sick lifestyle isn't what it's all cracked up to be." With that, he zipped up his pants, grabbed his shirt and made his way out of the room, leaving Cody to sob into his bed sheets._

~C_Y~_

"Cody." She shook her sobbing brother lightly. "Cody baby wake up." She was kissing his head, running her fingers through his shaggy blond hair. Anything to calm her brother down, because of his age he was nearly as big as her, but now he felt as though he was still a small child sobbing into her.

After a few minutes he stopped shaking and the sobs were calming down. Emily took this time to gently grabbed his face and had him look her in the eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She voice was silky and caring. But he didn't want to answer. It took him a minute to even give the slightest nod, barely noticeable if you weren't paying attention.

"C-can you tell me about it?" She was trying her hardest to keep her voice controlled. Joe put a supportive hand on her back, rubbing it in circles he sat next to her on the bed.

Cody looked at them his eyes wide. He didn't want to tell them about the abuse. Of course they knew his dad has hurt him before. But, never to this extent. And even now if he told about this incident he would have to give up his secret. Would emily still love him the same? What if she would be just as disgusted as his father had been? Oh God, he couldn't imagine having the will to live if she wouldn't visit him anymore. Damnit! Why the Hell did this have to be him? Hasn't he gone through enough shit in his life? He just wanted to be like the other guys in his class, noticing how girls we're changing, checking them out, kissing them. But no, he was noticing the boys. Fucking noticing their bodies becoming more toned and masculine, and how it turned him on. He hated feeling this way. He hated himself, his body and most of all. **His Father.**

And then after not being able to swallow it any longer another sob escaped his lips and he just shook his head violently. He tried to stand up hoping to flee the room somehow but from the crying and the fever that still hung over him he dizzily took a few steps towards the door when his body failed him causing him to collapse. Quick on his feet Joe caught the now passed out boy before he crashed to the floor.

~CY~

After that Emily and Joe only got the boy to be conscious enough for them to pour sticky red medicine down his throat before he was out once again. The young adults signed and figured it was a good time for them to go to bed as well, anxious for they knew the next day they would have to deal with the father the next morning when discussing his childrens new living arrangements.

**Ugh sorry to stop it there guys! Only 1,000 words :/ It was short Ik but it was kind of a filler chapter which was probably why it took so long. Anyways if you guys review it'll motivate me to post the next chapter which I have already started working on :)**

**Also! Can anyone guess what Illness Cody is developing? If you guess it the next chapter will be dedicated to you! Also remember if there's anything you want to see or ideas you have for the story just PM me and I'll see what I can do! Later Days! 3**


	7. A Family Breakfast

**Hey guys! Here's the Next one I hope you enjoy.**

~CY~

"Cody," The man looked over at his son across the table. The boy's eyes were cast down on his plate, fork spinning in circles, but never once did the utensil touch his lips. His stomach was in knots, he wasn't sure if was because he was sick. Or that he was just sick of having to fake being nice to his father all of the time.

"Your sister and Joe spent this whole morning making us a nice breakfast. Let's not be rude." In one hand was his fork, Cody reluctantly started to nibble on his eggs and bacon, in the other his arm gently wrapped around his waist. The boy sat and ate quietly for a few minutes until he froze when his sister broke the silence that filled the room.

"Dad," She said looking at her father and giving him her sweetest smile. It's not as though this face worked as a young girl like most daughters. But she figured if she had any chance of this conversation going somewhat well, she was willing to try anything. "Joe and I want to talk to you about something." Her glance going between the newspaper in front of her father's face and Joe. "Sure baby girl." He said in a calm tone as he put his paper down. "What's up?"

Joe shifted in his chair slightly, trying his best to make sure the words came out perfectly as so that the man could take in the information and not blow up at him on the spot.

"Sir I would love for Emily to live off campus with me in my apartment." He reached over and grabbed her hand underneath the table. He could feel how tense she was, he too was feeling uncomfortable as the man across from him's eyes were boring into them.

Dave sat there for a moment rubbing his chin, looking into his coffee, plopping few more sugars inside..._my god say something already! _Before his face relaxed and his face turned into what looked like a tiny smile and he leaned back onto the back of his chair. "That would save her a lot of money." He paused. "What are your intentions with her?"

Joe could feel his cheeks heat up. _Damnit._ He really liked Emily and cared about her, he surely didn't have any bad intentions for her at all . _What the Hell_, he didn't even expect her father to think such of thing. Did he actually care? _Probably not. _Either way, he knew how strong his feelings for her were and didn't want to mess this up. He took a second before speaking, trying to calm his voice so that the words came out exactly how he wanted; smooth, even and confident. "Sir, I only want what is best for her." He looked at her with the most caring eyes and a smile. "Anything that is best for her I want to make sure she has it... because I believe she deserves it." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him affectionately, planting a kiss on the side of her head.

~CY~

Ugh. This touchy feely, lovey dovey bullshit that Joe was pulling was getting on Cody's nerves. It wasn't like he was mad at them or anything. Like, why should he care? What's wrong with them being with each other? He didn't know why it bothered him so much, _get to be with whoever the fuck you want without consequences_. But he wasn't jealous, not at all. Damnit! If he wasn't he wouldn't feel so shitty right now.

Ugh.

His stomach churned again.

Can this meal just be over with already?

~CY~

It was early in the afternoon when the conversation ended. Needless to say, it was easy to convince Dave to let Emily live with Joe. But it was a whole different story when it came to Cody. The young teen nearly choked when he heard his sister's boyfriend ask the question.

"_What if Cody were to stay with us as well?"_

Yeah, Dave took that _real _well. At first he laughed thinking that Joe was trying to make some sort of Joke. But, watching Joe face stay completely still made him realize that he in fact was not kidding and that he was totally serious.

Basically, he blew up.

It wasn't even that he cared about Cody's well being but the boy belonged to him. He wasn't 18 like his sister. Dave thought of Cody as his property like something you keep in a closet. So yes of course he did not take that someone wanted something that was his very lightly. He started hollering, swearing, and anything else he felt was necessary in order to get his point across. What was surprising was that Joe wasn't backing down either, saying that he cared about Cody and wanted what was good for him too. The blond boy didn't like however being treated like some charity case and even tried sticking up for himself by lying and saying he was fine where he was.

Then Joe lost it. He was done beating around the bush, he was sick of acting like there wasn't the biggest elephant in the world in the kitchen with them so he said it.

"Mr. Cross. you and I both know that you have been abusing your son. I wasn't born yesterday for Christ's sake. I am merely trying to give you an ultimatum; either you let your son live with me and his sister, or I'm calling the police. I'm sure Cody would be more than willing to testify against your sorry ass." He finished with a smirk.

The smirk left his face when Dave lept across the table landing a hard punch square into Joe's face. The motion forced Joe out of his chair and onto his on the floor with an _oof _as the air in his lungs was knocked out of him. Emily rushed to his side as he groaned in pain.

"Alright smart ass, I'm going to work. When I get back you, that dumb whore" He turns and glares at Cody. "and this faggot better be as far away from this house as possible." He turns on his heel starting to make his way towards the front door. But not before throwing Cody up against the wall, his hand clenched around his neck; he leans forward and whispers in his ear. "I'll let you go for now you little bastard, but let me tell you this straight. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." He jabbed his knee into his crotch making the boy wince in pain before he quickly left the house, got in his car and sped away. Cody slid down the wall before ducking his head in his knees and sobbing.

~CY~

**Damn... Sorry guys I feel like this kind of sucked :/ not happy with this chapter at all. Oh well anyways I'll start working on the next one tonight and hopefully getting that up within the next week if possible. Don't forget to review! Criticism is completely alright!**

**Bye! Love you all!**


End file.
